


Fly with Me?

by cap_and_cyborg



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, background Clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky barely gets on his flight only to realize there is a very attractive man sitting next to him and he forgot any form of entertainment.  It all works out in the end though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky has a potty mouth so if you don't like swearing, I'm sorry.

“Fuck, I’m late.  I am so late.  You just had to have Barton over last night, waking me up at three o’clock in the morning with your sexy shenanigans.  Now I’m gonna miss my flight and - oof!” he broke off as a duffle bag came flying into his chest.  Before he had fully recovered from the sudden impact, two small but strong hands were pushing him out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

“Get a move on, Barnes, or you’ll hear even more!” Natasha called through the door.

 

Swearing again, Bucky swung his duffle bag over his shoulder with his remaining arm and booked it down to the garage.  Breaking only a couple traffic laws, he made it to the airport just in time to check his duffle and catch the final boarding call.  He slid into his seat, breathing hard, and leaned back into the headrest with his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

The flight attendant had just started to give her before-takeoff speech when a soft voice beside him murmured, “Are you okay?”

“Peachy, pal, just great,” Bucky muttered grumpily, turning to see who had spoken.  And froze.

He so didn’t deserve this right now. Not only did he still have bedhead AND morning breath, he had rushed out of the house before pinning up his empty sleeve like he usually did.  He felt and looked like shit and really did not need to be studied so intently by someone so attractive right now.

And holy shit was this man attractive.

Blue eyes with eyelashes Bucky knew his sisters would kill for, cheekbones and jawline that seemed to be carved out of marble, and lips that Bucky very much wanted to know how would feel against his own.  All on top of a body that Bucky had a hard time looking away from.  The guy looked at Bucky in growing concern as he didn’t say anything else.  Had he asked him a question?  Shit, Bucky hadn’t heard.

“What?” he said intelligently.

The guy smirked slight.  “I said, can I do anything to help?”

Bucky’s mind immediately went to the gutter, picturing tiny airplane bathrooms and bodies sliding against one another.

“Nope,” he choked out, looking at his feet for his backpack for a distraction.  “I’m good.”

Except his backpack wasn’t there.  Why wasn’t his backpack there?  Wait…  Oh shit.

“Fuck,” Bucky whispered.  “Oh fuckity fuck fuck.”

 

“You sure you’re okay there, buddy?” his neighbor asked again, continuing to give Bucky the same look.

“Yeah, this is just going to be a very long flight.  I forgot my carry-on at home,” Bucky explained.

“Ah,” the guy said, nodding in understanding.  “Well, I can help you pass the time.”  He held out a hand.  “Steve Rogers.”

“James Barnes, but friends call me Bucky,” he introduced himself, shaking Steve’s hand with his own.

Steve ducked his chin.  “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

Bucky found himself smiling at the man’s flirting.  Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad of a flight after all.

_______________________________________

****  
  


They spent three hours talking about anything and everything under the sun.  Baseball games they had been to, movies they had seen, songs they liked, even about the neighborhoods where they had grown up, which turned out to be close, but far enough that they hadn’t seen one another until today.

After that, they had told each other about their families. Steve told Bucky about how his mom had been a nurse until she had passed away a few years before and his dad who had been a soldier until he had died overseas, and Bucky told stories of the trouble he and his little sisters had gotten into when they were little (and some more recent stories as well).  Which led to Steve telling Bucky about how he’d taken on bullies on the playground when he had been five feet tall and tiny.  After they had laughed at each other’s stories for at least an hour, Steve touched on the story of Bucky’s arm.

“Can I ask about…” he trailed off, gesturing to Bucky now pinned shirt sleeve.

Bucky shrugged.  “Don’t see why not.  If nothing else, it’s a good conversation started.”  He paused to let Steve laugh.  When he didn’t, he shrugged again and explained, “IED blew near my unit.  Shrapnel lodged in my arm and mangled it so bad it couldn’t be saved.  This is my first time home since.  My sisters will undoubtedly have balloons and a cake, something cheesy written on it.  They’re pretty excited.”

“I remember when my dad got back from deployments.  I can imagine how happy they’ll be to see you,” Steve said with a smile.

“Yeah…  It’ll be good to be with them again,” Bucky murmured, eyes unfocusing as he pictured his sisters’ reaction to seeing him again.

He didn’t realize that his zoning had turned into dozing off until his head tipped to the side.  He must have been more tired than he had realized from not getting enough sleep last night.  The last thing he remembered was a hand guiding his head to a firm but comfortable surface and then he was asleep.

_______________________________________

****  
  


Bucky woke with a start as the plane jolted.  Groaning, he sat up and stretched his slightly sore neck muscles.

“Morning,” Steve murmured from his side.

Bucky turned to see Steve bent over a sketch pad, drawing something with short, even strokes.

 

“G’mornin’” Bucky grunted, rubbing his hand across his face.  He was sure that his already mussed hair was even messier now, and he found a stray line of drool going down his cheek.

 

When he looked again, Bucky noticed a small wet mark on Steve’s shoulder.

“Oh my god,” he moaned, mortified.  “Oh, shit.”

“It’s fine, Buck,” Steve said, not even looking up from his drawing.

“But I - I… I don’t usually fall asleep on people on the first date,” he finally finished, trying to cover his embarrassment with bravado.

This time Steve looked up, turning to stare Bucky straight in the eye.  “Good, cause I don’t plan on letting you.”

Bucky choked on his own spit and coughed for a good two minutes before he could splutter out, “Okay. Good. Awesome.”

Bucky really found Steve’s smirk attractive.  His whole face actually. Him. Just. Steve was attractive, alright?

Steve ducked his head again, his chin coming to rest on his neck.  “I think you’re attractive too, Buck.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “I did not mean to say that out loud.  Not that I don’t think that, but I just… I mean…  Oh god.  Nevermind.”

Chuckling, Steve put down his sketchpad and leaned towards Bucky.  “I meant what I said about first dates, Buck.  If you’ll let me.”

 

Swallowing hard, Bucky nodded.  “Yes, please.  I’d love that.”


End file.
